Soda Genie
"Soda Genie" is the 19th episode of Season 2 of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes and the 73rd episode overall. Synopsis When KO, Rad and Enid find a soda bottle with a genie in it, they get more than they bargained for.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20190425cartoon37/ Plot TBA Features Characters * K.O. * Radicles * Enid * Citrus Twisty * Wally the White * Crinkly Wrinkly Music Soundtrack Trivia Continuity * Wally the White appeared from "You Get Me" as the presiding judge of the Magic Court. Surprisingly, he wasn't biased considering his past experience with Enid. * The Citrus Twisty soda pack has been in the back before Rad worked at the Bodega from his flashback in "Legends of Mr. Gar". * Rad returned back to normal off-screen or during his absence in "CarolQuest" if one goes by the story order. Cultural References * This episode uses the format of TV court shows after Enid stated she wants to take the case to the court. * There is a lot of Ace Attorney references in this episode: ** Enid is wearing a blue suit, similar to what the main protagonist Phoenix Wright wears. ** The music is also in similar style used in the series. ** The judge in these games are usually very easy to persuade, only seldomly standing up for themselves like Wally the White here. ** When the cross-examination begins the prosecutor and the lawyer will have there faces appears on a box and slide against each other exactly like what happens in the show, the background of those boxes also has the same effects and similar sound effect. ** The signature finger point is also used by Enid, with "OBJECTION!" yelled when they want to have an rebuttal; these are the most iconic things from the series. ** When arguments are being countered the characters might have some "damaged" animation, including being very shock and pull themselves back a bit or holding the head on the table in desperation. ** In the anime version of the games, pointing fingers might even have different absurd effects, mostly winds to boost the effectiveness of that argument visually, just like Enid being blow back by the third counter argument by Citrus Twisty. ** There is usually a character be on you side as co-counsel or legal assistant, and they do not have much legal knowledge, they just act as emotional support and help share some thoughts on the matter, also they are mostly pretty young as well, just like K.O. fitting that role here. ** There is one annoying character called Larry Butz in the games and he always cause trouble by telling random lies for no reasons, he is the defendant in very first case Phoenix Wright had, him talking non-sense causes more trouble is just like Rad did in his testimony. ** The witness usually twist the truth beyond recognition like Citrus Twisty and Rad did. Videos OK K.O.! Let’s Be Heroes Citrus Twisty The Soda Genie! Cartoon Network Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Season 2